


Starstruck!

by Ruubix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Professor Mom and wants all her kids to suceed, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candice is Hip, Daniela is sweet, Hunk is made of Sunshine, I am not fast, I'm literally Keith, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance sits in front of Keith for some reason, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Shay totally rocks, Slow To Update, don't ask me why they're in my major I don't even know why I'm in my major, i might write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruubix/pseuds/Ruubix
Summary: Keith just wanted to get to class on time, in the right classroom, not make a fool of himself just yet, and maybe get an A.This is still the plan, but now he has to deal with Lance sitting in front of him every Tuesday night.Lance with his dumb perfect smile and stunning eyes.Good thing Keith isn't so good at facial expressions.Small blessings Shiro might say...





	1. Chapter 1

Keith checked his phone one last time making sure he got the room number right. All he needed was to walk into the wrong classroom on the first day and end up late and embarrassed.

He slid his phone into his back pocket and opened the door. He blinked eyes watery at the classroom’s brighter than necessary lights.

The projector was already on and the professor was already setting up for class. A few of the students had already sat down in both the back left and front right rows.

Keith opted for the left middle row at the very end, as it was in front of the teacher’s desk, and closest to the centre of the room. It was also a spot that did not stand out too much or directly stigmatise him as a loner or anything else. There was plenty of time in the semester for that later.

Keith sat his messenger bag beside him (he’d move it if he had to) and arranged his notebook and pencil case where he could easily access them. He liked to be able to quickly grab what he needed. Then, he leant back and watched the other students filter in. 

They were mostly female which wasn’t surprising for this major. Many of them appeared his age, but some of them appeared older. The last two that showed up seemed to know each other and seemed to be the only other guys. 

One was skinny with well balanced facial features and wore casual clothing, while the other was larger with wide shoulders, a rounder face, and wore a dress shirt and slacks. Although they came together and seemed to be friends the skinny one sat in front of Keith and the other in the middle of the right side.

As Keith continued to make himself busy by organising his supplies the skinny one spun to hug the back of his chair. He pointed towards Keith leaning forward. Keith looked behind himself, but the skinny man frowned and shook his head.  
“Hey, yes you, Nice Nasa shirt.”

Keith looked down and looked back up scrunching his eyebrows slightly. He didn’t care to talk to people really, but it was nice to be acknowledged by someone.

“Thanks? Nasa is doing amazing things.”  
Keith naturally quells a spiel of facts like on how without Nasa zippers wouldn't exist.

“You got that right! In another life, I'd be an astronaut, but then math has to ruin it. I'm decent, but it's not something I'd want to do full time. Love the stars and space, though. The name is Lance by the way. You?”

Keith places a hand underneath his chin and smirks.

“I take it you're not going for math teacher then? Mines Keith.”

Keith supposes that Lance has claimed him as his third group member. The one you call over when you need more than two partners.

He’s seen this pattern before and sure enough, Lance turns around and stops talking to him. Keith returns to frowning at his supplies.

The professor changed modes for the projector revealing a collage of pictures of them. Then, five bullet points about their interests and experience. They then start passing out strips of paper telling the class to write five of the most exciting things that they have ever experienced.

Keith plays with the idea to write “Lance’s eyes” but that would make for an awkward 3 hours every Tuesday for a whole semester.

He’d like to at least make it through the syllabus and their first project before that.  
Leave it him for this to be happening now of all times.


	2. Planning a Meetup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! the second chapter, where'd that come from?  
> Talk about slow updates am I right? hah  
> 

Keith stared at the back of Lance's Head as the Professor Allura went on to inform the class about a project they would have to start next week. She went on to explain that they would all have to visit the Education Resource Library on the main campus.

“I highly suggest you go together with your peers since the main campus can be a little overwhelming.”

Lance’s short hair parted in a wild lopsided spiral shape. Like a galaxy, Keith Mused. Professor Allura gave a gentle smile to the class, smile growing as her eyes fell on Keith he ducked his head down giving a shy smile in return. He didn’t notice the confused backward glance Lance gave.

“Remember, working as a group is optional, but even if you’re working on your topic alone it’s nice to have another set of eyes or two to spot mistakes.”

Professor Altea or simply Allura, she insisted on being called, was being subtle as could be, but that didn’t stop the tight pull and twang of Keith’s anxiety. It had been three weeks since the start of the class and everyone was way friendlier and seemingly closer than any class he’d ever been in, but still, Keith felt like an outsider, though not from lack of trying.

He knew almost everyone’s name and he had talked with everyone at the least twice or more about both class work and common interests, but still, there was a disconnect. He could feel that for once he had classmates that cared, legitimately cared about him, but yet the distance remained. 

Keith kind of blamed it on his lack of social skills. He could read people pretty well, but when it came to conversation he missed social cues leading to awkward instances. One time he had been talking to Candice about how both of them had been in foster care at one point and she had mentioned that that’s what happens when you’re born in “The Hood” and laughed. Somewhere along the lines Keith mentioned white flight he experienced from his mostly asian-hispanic neighborhood and Candice became confused. The topic was related but the conversation stuttered to halt there. 

Should he have used more slang?No, that would have sounded even more awkward.

Keith was brought out of his thoughts by a touch on his shoulder. He was in the hall right outside the classroom.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance gave him a large grin. “The Girls, Hunk, and I are planning on visiting the main campus together on Saturday at 5. Wanna Join Us?” 

Lance gestured to Candice, Shay, Daniela, and Hunk. Candice flashed a peace sign and other three smiled and waved. They all sat together in the first two rows on the right side of the classroom and seemed to become fast friends. 

Keith considered his schedule or really Shiro’s schedule and his homework, and found himself nodding.

“Well, If I can catch a ride with my Brother I’ll go..” Lance did a little hop that made Keith’s heart skip and gave the rest of the group a thumbs up.

“Great! Can we exchange numbers so it’s easier to meet up? It’s faster than our class emails.”

Lance already had his phone in hand offering it open to an empty contact page. Keith hesitantly looked to Lance, the phone, the girls and hunk, back at Lance, and finally the phone.

“Um okay, sure, that makes sense.” Keith takes the phone trying his best to remember his own number while Lance’s eyes are on him. He hears Hunk and the girls in the background make squeaking noises like mice before shushing each other and pauses.

“Are they okay?” He says glancing back and handing the phone back to Lance.

Lance raises an eyebrow and turns to look at the small group. Shay is pushing the other three down the stairs at the end of the hall. He looks back at Keith who looks puzzled, to say the least.

“Uh, Don’t worry about them” He waves the idea of worrying as if it’s a fly and pats Keith’s shoulder.  
“They’re just super excited about our amazing fun meetup we got planned! Yeah, that’s it, we’re gonna have a blast space cadet you’ll see!”

Keith brushes his bangs from his forehead and raises an eyebrow.  
“Space Cadet?”

Lance’s current grin widens “Yeah dude! Cause of that Nasa shirt you wore on the first day and the Nasa patch on your bag!”

“Oh, I have more than just a Nasa patch on my bag though?” Keith stares at the offending object that’s at his side and slightly regretting his Slytherin patch. He could have got a harry potter nickname because of that thing.

“Nah man, It’s mostly based on our first meeting. No worries, if you don’t like me calling you that I'll come up with some others?”

“No!” Keith finds himself looking down at his boots. “I mean, I don’t mind it, I was just curious why you called me that.” Keith found himself oddly drawn back to Lance’s eyes before quickly looking away.

“Hey man, I get it. Like I said no worries. Okay?” Lance smile softens as he walks backward giving Keith some room to breathe.  
“I’ll text you alright? And maybe see you Saturday at five?”

Keith nods and smiles back, his fingers finding themselves threaded in the back of his hair.  
“Yeah, can’t wait.”

Lance finger guns, half jogging to the stairs before waving enthusiastically and shouting “Catch Later Keith! 

Keith finds himself sitting down at the nearest bench covering his face with his hands. He was smiling still.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think?  
> This could get interesting if I can find the motivation and figure out how words work.


End file.
